


Greed

by mojitobox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojitobox/pseuds/mojitobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching, greed, and Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

Sometimes, John is greedy when he and Sherlock touch. Not because it’s not enough, but because he still feels as if Sherlock will fade and be gone when the break of day pushes through the hushed bustle of London’s graceless night.

Curled on his side, Sherlock curled against his chest, he slips his fingers to the back of that long neck and grips as well as nearly sleeping will let him. Forehead to temple, he presses his lips to the side of Sherlock’s face and wishes with all of himself for this to not end ( _please, God, never again_ ) with all that he is. Fingers cupping his jaw, John writes ‘I love you’ against the slope of his cheek, because sometimes saying it out loud is too much—because sometimes he’s so scared of losing everything that he chokes on the feeling of impending martyrdom and his back is too much like the shape of a cross for kindness.

He takes what he can while he can, a child with the memory of hunger imprinted on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions/requests for drabbles, please comment!


End file.
